


1 September 1992: After the Train Has Left

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Missing Moment from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 September 1992: After the Train Has Left

_Molly_

She appeared in her kitchen, feeling flustered and exhilarated at the same time. She was flustered because she said goodbye to her youngest child as the Hogwarts’ Express left the station. She was exhilarated for the same reason. They were finally, truly alone after all these years. She loved her children and the life she and her husband had made for themselves. But somewhere down the road, they lost sight of what was important in their marriage: each other. She was bound and determined to show him how much he meant to her.

Starting tonight.

She sat on the edge of the claw foot bathtub, letting it fill with deliciously warm water, scented with a touch of lavender, and watching the bubbles form and pop as the water grew deeper. Taking her wand from the edge of the sink, she waved it skilfully, letting her hair fall to her shoulders and then conjuring up small candles to add to the relaxing atmosphere of the steam-filled room. 

She loved taking these kinds of baths and found this little luxury was difficult to indulge in as often as she wished. Cuts and scrapes always seemed to need attention. Fights needed to be broken up. Meals needed to be prepared and clothes needed washing and mending. But now, he was the only one that needed her love and attention, and the prospect was more than enough to give her a warm flush through her entire body.

She stood up from the edge of the tub and let her dressing gown fall to the floor, revealing a body that had seen better days. Her breasts began to sag years ago. She had stretch marks that she was very proud of, battle scars from bringing her children into the world. There was a bit extra weight and girth around her middle that desperately fought her attempts to shrink it. Touching her cheek to brush away a stray strand of hair, she noticed her skin had become slack and she was beginning to add another chin. Time took its toll on every woman, she knew, and even though her body had changed over the years, she loved how she looked and how her body made her feel: womanly, irresistible, sexy even.

Lifting one of her legs, she stepped into the tub, now filled with glistening bubbles and the heavy scent of her bath oil. Sinking under the water, it calmed her nerves and settled her mind. She could feel her body relax further, and she slid down the slick end of the tub and lay with the water up around her shoulders. There were not many luxuries in her life, but this bathtub was one of them. It was deep, long and could even fit her and her husband on the rare occasion when they had time alone to themselves.

Feeling bold, she let her hand slip down her thigh and toward the inner folds of her sex, imagining her husband’s hands taking that familiar path. She found herself wet with longing and slipped her index finger inside, moving it the way he would, slowly and surely, bringing her body to climax.

~*~

 _Arthur_

He glanced at the clock. Time to go. He only worked a half day today, with his youngest heading off to Hogwarts for the first time. It was a bittersweet time for him. First off, he felt old. His children were growing so fast and now that they were all in school or out on their own, he felt time slip away ever so quickly. Finally, he felt old because it was just him and his wife now. He loved her with all his heart, but somehow, the art of conversation had become lost between them, especially conversation that had nothing to do with the children. But, he reckoned, every couple went through that, magical or Muggle.

Sighing heavily, he tried to remember the last time they had been together intimately. True, it hadn’t been as often as when they were younger, but, well, a man has needs, and those needs had been neglected of late. Children got in the way and once they became teenagers, even with Silencing Charms, both he and his wife received knowing looks in the morning. 

As he began his walk toward the lifts, he thought of ways that he could let her know that even though things had changed between them, she still was the centre of his universe and the love of his life. He could get flowers; he could stop at the Leaky Cauldron and get a bottle of nettle wine or her favourite liqueur; he could buy her that bobble she loved looking at in the window of the jeweller shop. She didn’t need gifts, for she always told him that sort of thing was unnecessary. But she was alone now without the children to hover over and he wanted to tell her he appreciated her.

Bypassing the Apparation point of the Ministry, he stepped into the Floo, and travelled to Diagon Alley. Once he Reapparated, he made his way toward the finest flower shop in the Wizarding world, Flora’s Fine Florals, and spent an insane amount of Galleons on an arrangement of roses for her. He knew such an extravagance was not within their budget, but how often did they have the house completely to themselves?

~*~

 _Molly_

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She curled her hair into little ringlets like it had been earlier in their marriage, although there was some grey mixed in with the copper these days. Her breasts were pushed together, nearly popping out of the dress she had hidden away in her closet for an occasion such as this, a little black dress that had seen better days, but thankfully, after a few restorative spells as well as some gussets, fit her like a glove, accentuating all the right places. She smiled, knowing intuitively that Arthur would crumble like ash when he saw her. 

Stepping out of their bedroom, she flicked her wrist and lit a wide variety of candles that she had spread throughout the room, casting a romantic glow, driving home her anticipated end for the evening. Pleased with her efforts, she made her way to the kitchen, the heart of the home and of her life, to retrieve the chilled red wine from the ancient ice box. Her splurge would send the budget into tailspin, but he was worth every Knut.

Hearing the crack of his Apparation, she turned, a bit nervous, back to the sitting room.

~*~

 _Arthur_

Candles. There were candles lit in the sitting room. Seeing this many candles would usually tell him that there was a funeral going on. But that was before. Before every child was out of the house. Before he had vowed to make love to his wife like he did when he was twenty. Well, as well as could be managed for a man his age.

He caught a whiff of a familiar scent floating across the air of the room and turned. When did she become so beautiful? Well, she always was, but the vision before him was more than he had hoped for. She wore THAT dress. The dress that drove him insane. The dress that he bought for her on the trip that resulted in the conception of their youngest son. He swallowed hard, feeling his Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat. 

“You are beautiful,” he simply said as he strode across the room, shyly handing her the bouquet of flowers.

She blushed as she took the flowers carefully from him, her eyes misting over in a way he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “You…but the cost…”

“Nothing is too much for you, love.” He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss that held all his love for her. He parted her lips carefully, trying not to overwhelm her. It had been ages since he kissed her like this. She relaxed against him and he held her as he continued to kiss her, stroke her hair, and caress the swell of her buttocks over the delicate fabric of the dress.

Her moan against his lips brought back memories of passionate lovemaking in secluded spots, far away from the prying eyes of their fellow Hogwarts students years and years ago. He felt dizzy with anticipation of what would, what must surely follow. He groaned himself as she pressed her lower body to his, and for the first time in who knew how long, he felt himself nearly ready to explode. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, looking into her brown eyes, his own blue ones filled with tears as well.

~*~

 _Together_

She looked up at him, his eyes closed in a sleep that she wouldn’t let continue much longer. Tenderly, she kissed her way across his naked, sweaty chest while her hands stroked the soft skin of his inner thighs. She smiled as his anticipated reaction followed her touches. They hadn’t been this frisky since before the twins. She almost laughed thinking that with twins like theirs, it was amazing they wanted to have more children afterwards.

“Are you going to finish what you started there, ma’am, or are you going to tease me into an early grave?” he muttered, a little grin playing at the edges of his mouth.

“Well now, we can’t have that now, can we?” Her hand drifted to a certain area between his legs, eliciting a girlish yelp from him and a husky chuckle from her. “I think I need to try something that we haven’t done in a very long time. Pity, too, since I remember how much you always enjoyed this particular activity.” Her head disappeared under the covers, while at the same time, and incessant pecking came from the window.

“What the bloody hell?” he swore, causing her to pop back out of the covers. “Who the hell sends an owl at this time of night?”

“Language, dear, or I might not kiss you with that mouth.” She rolled off him as he twisted around to open the window and let in the owl and untied the note attached to its leg.

“Oh no.” he shook his head. “I don’t believe it.”

“What? What is it?” She sat next to him as he read the letter, the sheet gathered against her chest.

“Didn’t you take the car home?”

“No. I Apparated home from the Platform after I used the loo. You were gone when I came out. Didn’t you drive it to work?” Her mind went into overdrive as the possibilities entered into her mind. “I don’t know how to drive that thing, and you know it,” she reminded him.

“Well, apparently, Ron does and took it to Hogwarts.”

“What?” She snatched the letter from his hands. “Do you remember how to send a Howler?”

“Yes, I do, but not until you finish what you so nicely started earlier. They’ll still be there in the morning, but I can guarantee you this won’t wait.”

“I’m sorry, but there is no way I can do that now, dear,” she said as she began to reach over the bed for her dressing gown.

As he watched her leave their bed, he crossed his arms and scowled. Even though his children were in different countries, they still had a way of disturbing his most private moments.

 


End file.
